This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic device component mounting features that enhance the performance of electronic devices.
Electronic devices may have displays. Displays may be mounted near to the edges of device housings.
Buttons are used in electronic devices to control device functions such as media playback functions. Buttons are typically mounted in openings in device housings.
Spring-loaded clips may be provided on electronic devices that allow the devices to be attached to items of clothing. Clips may be mounted to device housings using hinges
Displays may be provided with cover glass layers that rest on housing ledges. The housing ledges may have gaps to accommodate structures such as screws.
Electronic devices with features such as these may have shortcomings. Device housings may not be configured in a way that allows displays to be placed sufficiently close to device housing edges, button mounting structures may be overly large, spring-loaded clips may have parts that are subject to undesired wear, and display cover layers may be subject to unwanted damage when devices are dropped.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device structures.